Gun Point
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Vlad walks into the Fenton's lab, surprising Maddie and Jack when he's holding Danny at gun point...
1. Chapter 1

**just a fun little fic i wanted to do where Vlad gets his butt handed to him! I don't own DP**

_**line break**_

_**Maddie's POV**_

I worked quietly on the weapon I was developing, it was designed to cause ghosts to freeze.

Besides me Jack was working out the anti freeze device.

I heard a door bell ring and one of the kids run to get it.

I smiled at the image of Danny running at breakneck speed to greet his friends.

Suddenly I heard two people heading downstairs.

I saw Danny reach the bottom with his hands behind his back looking scared.

I tried to see around the stairs and saw someone in the shadows "who's there Danny" I asked.

Danny shot a nervous glance at the shadows.

Besides me Jack paused to look at the scene "V-Vlad" he whispered fearfully.

Jack's excitement formed quickly on his face.

However the excitement vanished and was replaced by fear as Vlad Masters stepped into the light.

He looked a mess, insane, and worse, he had a gun pointed at my son!

_**Maddie's POV**_

My heart quickened as Vlad smiled insanely as he looked at us "ah Jack and Maddie, the bumbling idiot who ruined my life and the beautiful woman that I love" he said with a defiantly insane smile on his face.

I gasped "Vlad why?" I asked.

Vlad glared at Danny who didn't move a muscle "your family has caused me nothing but grief" he snarled at Danny.

Danny's arm twitched "maybe if you weren't such a crazed up fruitloop" Danny remarked.

I watched in horror as Vlad backhanded Danny.

He then grabbed Danny on the shoulder and threw him to his knees.

Besides me Jack was trying to resist the urge to run over.

Vlad pointed the gun at Danny's head and turned to me "I have a price for him to go free" he said dangerously.

I gulped "what price" I asked cautiously.

Danny twitched again "you will turn to your right and kill that fool you call a husband, then you will destroy the ghost kid known as Danny Phantom, after that you will marry me" he said evilly.

Danny shot him a glare "mom don't, it isn't worth it, we can find some other way out" Danny said.

Vlad grabbed the Fenton anti creep stick and hit him in the shoulder.

I winced as Danny's eyes became clouded in pain.

I looked at Vlad and out of the corner of my eye saw Danny slowly rise to a crouch, all while keeping his hands behind his back.

Vlad grinned evilly "Maddie don't listen to the little ecto brat, he is nothing important, just a simple little…" he was cut off by a kick from Danny.

Danny knocked the gun away and I saw now why Danny's hands were behind his back, Vlad had tied them with a glowing green rope.

I looked carefully at the rope, why was it glowing, and why did Vlad call Danny an ecto brat?

I gasped as Vlad rose angrily and delivered a punch to Danny.

Danny fell against a desk near me and I ran over to him.

Nervously I looked around, didn't Phantom save people during this kinds of stuff?!?

I saw a broken beaker lying near me and I grabbed for the sharp glass.

Danny saw what I was doing and held his wrists as far apart as he could get.

Vlad began walking towards the gun as I nervously started cutting through the green rope.

It seemed to shock Danny but he made no comment.

Finally as Vlad reached the gun and pointed it back at Danny, he was free.

Vlad snarled and turned off the safety "you have one chance you little ghost kid, join me or perish" he said angrily.

I gave a surprised look at Danny who was glaring murder.

I turned my attention back to Vlad as Danny lowered his head "I will not join you not now, not ever, no matter how many times you kidnap, torture, or clone you will never get me as an ally unless it's a temporary thing that Amity depends on" he said quietly.

I shot a surprised stare at Danny, even Jack stopped to stare at him!

He had said Vlad kidnapped, tortured, and cloned him, and that he would only ally him if the fate of Amity depended on it?

Then Vlad chuckled evilly "such a goody good, it will be your downfall, remember, your nothing but a ghost, you don't belong in either world, if they find out you will be shunned here as well" he said insanely.

I stared at Danny, what was Vlad blabbering about.

Danny folded his arms smugly "oh yeah, if I don't belong on earth or the ghost zone then what of you, me and you have one difference that sets us very far apart" Danny said smugly.

Vlad snarled and all three of us looked carefully at Danny "and what is that" Vlad spat.

Danny grinned "I'm not afraid to tell my parents I'm a ghost" me and Jack let out small gasps "_you _on the other hand are just a single, lonely man with nothing, you always lied, cheated and stole, because of that, you will never belong in either realm as well" he said.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, did this mean Danny was confirming he was dead?

Vlad snarled again "you will regret the day you decided to cross me" he said.

Danny smirked "bye" he said simply.

With out warning I watched in terror as Vlad raised the gun and put his hand on the trigger.

Then I paused, Vlad knew Danny was a ghost, yet he was using a gun to kill a dead person.

Suddenly I saw some smoke coming out of the weapon aimed at my son.

I heard the crack of a gunshot.

I closed my eyes waiting for my sons scream and the sound of flesh hitting the floor.

Then I realized there was no sound, and I was seeing _green_ through my eyes!

Slowly I opened them and saw Jack staring at Danny.

I slowly turned to look at him and gasped.

He was holding a green ghost shield around the three of us.

I stared in shock at his bright green eyes, wait, Danny doesn't have _**green**_ eyes!

I watched as he glared murderously at Vlad "you know what, I have had enough of you Vlad, your always trying to ruin my life, well, no more" Danny said.

Vlad shot another bullet that harmlessly bounced off the shield "this time it is a fight till a surrender, loser never shows his face on earth or the ghost zone" Danny ordered.

I felt another tear roll down my cheek as Danny looked at me "no matter what you two think right now, I'm not dead, I am one hundred percent alive" he said.

At that Vlad laughed as though he found that truly amusing "Daniel did you ever stop and think what it means to be half _ghost_" he hissed.

Danny's shield faltered before getting stronger "you know very well for you to be a ghost you have to be dead, so being a half ghost half human hybrid would mean?" he asked.

This time Danny's shield faltered and didn't come back to life "you mean I'm half _dead_" he whispered.

Vlad nodded cruelly "yes, now what do you think of your self?" he taunted.

I watched curiously as Danny's head fell low "I think" he started quietly "that you need to learn that nothing will hold me down" he said.

Danny's head lifted with a radiant smile "you can't hold me back because I am a hero, and nothing will change that" he said.

I smiled, he almost sounded like Phantom.

Vlad suddenly launched a beam that Danny deflected with a shield.

Once he lowered the shield I was surprised as he launched himself at Vlad and forced the gun from his hands.

Danny jumped off and pointed a finger at the gun.

I jumped as a ghostly ecto blast destroyed it.

Vlad snarled and jumped at my son with fists ablaze with a red ghostly energy.

I took an unsteady step back and grabbed a table as Danny's fists began glowing green, the same green as his eyes.

Danny finally threw him off and Vlad stood glaring "what, are you to afraid to use your ghostly abilities to full extent" he taunted.

Danny smirked "are you" he asked teasingly.

Vlad snarled and two rings appeared around his waist.

I watched in horror as my old college friend turned into the menacing Wisconsin ghost "you" Jack whispered.

Vlad chuckled while Danny got into a crouched position, panting "yes me, a hybrid created by your bumbling, just like your son" he said.

Quickly I combed my mind "the portals" I whispered.

Vlad chuckled again "yes, the portals, you put diet coke in the proto portal which turned me into this! And as for your son, you don't actually think the Fenton portal turned on by itself" he asked tauntingly.

I turned my horrified gaze to Danny who was shaking his head "I blame my accident on no one else, what happened was my fault and an act of my own stupidity, not to mention I actually _enjoy_ my status as half ghost protector of Amity Park" he said easily.

Vlad glared "and you don't blame your fathers stupidity for your condition" he taunted.

Danny smirked and shook his head "unlike you my parents told me not to go anywhere near the portal and had even locked the lab and of course I got down and went in any ways" he said smugly.

I rolled my eyes at his cockiness, he was so like Phantom.

Then Vlad chuckled "then why don't you turn into _your_ ghost half" he taunted.

I watched horrified as Danny shrugged "if it means so much, though only with my parents permission" he said.

I watched him carefully as he turned to me.

I opened my mouth silently and waited for a few silent minutes "do whatever it takes to beat that monster" I said after a few moments.

Danny nodded and turned to Jack "I second that, he has tried to tear us apart, though maybe after words you can use your powers to help us capture Danny Phantom, he is so annoying" he said.

Danny flinched and two neon blue rings appeared around his waist "I'm sorry you think that way, I know Phantom is good" he said as the rings traveled along each side of his body to reveal, Danny Phantom!


	2. Chapter 2

**don't own DP!**

_**Line break**_

Both Jack and Maddie stared in shock at Danny "your Danny Phantom" Jack asked.

Danny shrugged "like I said, I'm the good ghost" he said.

Then he turned to Vlad, his eyes blazing a fierce green "and now to take care of a thorn in my side" Danny growled.

To their surprise Vlad laughed "ah but you wouldn't do that, after all" he snapped his fingers.

Sam appeared in front of him all tied up "I have leverage" he said.

Danny gasped and looked at Sam.

Suddenly he paused "Danny please surrender" Sam pleaded.

Danny crossed his arms "fine, if your _really_ Sam then tell me what my greatest fear is" he said.

Sam looked fearful "being accepted" she said.

Danny looked down and shot a blast at Sam.

She screamed and vanished.

Maddie looked angrily at Danny "what did you do that for!" she demanded.

Danny glared at Plasmious "that wasn't Sam!" he shouted.

Plasmious stared in shock "how did you tell!?" he asked.

Danny smirked "only three people know my worst fear, and that wasn't it" he said calmly.

Vlad snarled and lunged at Danny.

In a smooth motion Danny caught his hands with ecto plasm blocking Vlad from attacking.

Vlad pulled away angrily "how did you get so good" he snarled in rage.

Danny smirked "didn't I tell you I found a teacher that wasn't you" Danny taunted.

Vlad launched and ecto blast that Danny blocked with a shield.

Behind him his parents were inching towards the device behind them "oh yeah? Then who s this teacher" he asked tauntingly.

Danny smirked "Frostbite" he said simply before blowing a frozen breath at Vlad.

Vlad froze as Jack and Maddie reached the device.

They quickly aimed it at Vlad as he broke free.

Danny whirled around at the sound of it charging.

A yellow beam shot out of it that struck Vlad and instantly he fell to the ground, non moving as Vlad Masters.

Danny slowly lowered himself to the ground and took out his Fenton thermos "you know Vlad, you _really_ need to get a cat" Danny teased as he sucked him into the thermos.

His parents stood there in silence as Danny walked over to the portal "are you actually thinking about _releasing_ him?" Maddie asked.

Danny tossed the thermos in the air "trust me, curtsey of Jazz I've been in this thing and there is only one ghost I would keep in it, and he's not him, though I do have an idea, be right back" he said.

Danny vanished into the ghost zone with the thermos.

The two parents exchanged nervous glances and sat down to wait.

After about five minutes Danny flew back out with a satisfied smirk.

He smiled triumphantly at his parents "Vladdie is going to be a little busy" he said.

_**Line break**_

Vlad stood in the snow surrounded by the people of the Far Frozen

"how dare you release Pariah Dark!"

"you will face our justice!"

"you tried to harm the Great One and now you'll pay!"

they yelled as their eyes glowed blue.

Vlad's eyes closed "oh butter biscuits" he muttered.


End file.
